The present invention relates to a conversion method, conversion system and conversion program of power system data models for converting the data model which is used for a power system facility to an appropriate format.
The power system facility must keep supplying stable power for meeting the changing demands for power by users. Therefore, the power system facility is constantly monitored and its operating condition is analyzed. In order for such monitoring and analysis, a variety of information systems have been developed by many manufacturers including the present applicant. Specifically, they are an EMS (Energy Management System), a power system analysis system, a facility operation system, a statistical recording system, etc.
Each of such information systems had its own particular power facility database. Therefore, there were disadvantages that different types of information systems cannot commonly use a facility data model, a maintenance cost is required for each of the information systems, and the computed results output by the respective information systems cannot be matched mutually.
To solve the above problems, a CIM (Common Information Model) is standardized as a power system data model which is commonly usable among different types of information systems. This CIM is an object-oriented data model defined in a UML (Unified Modeling Language) and designed as a highly-versatile data model such that its use is not limited to the power system monitoring task and analysis task but can also be used extensively for tasks for electricity trading, facility maintenance and management, etc. By the above features, the CIM can unify power system data that is used by different types of information systems, so that there are provided merits that differences among data used by individual information systems are decreased and the data maintaining labor can be saved substantially.
A prior art document which seems relevant to the present invention is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-226864. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-226864 discloses a technical content that to make a database of a system analysis device that an analysis tool and a database can be input and output in a script language, an application text file is undergone program conversion via rule description means based on CIM, common formatted and stored in a database through a registration program. That is, the technical content disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-226864 is an information system which is proposed by making use of the characteristic of the CIM.